With the development of display technology, the flat panel device, such as Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) possesses advantages of high image quality, power saving, thin body and wide application scope. Thus, it has been widely applied in various consumer electrical products, such as mobile phone, television, personal digital assistant, digital camera, notebook, laptop, and becomes the major display device.
Most of the liquid crystal displays on the present market are back light type liquid crystal displays, which comprise a shell, a liquid crystal display panel located in the shell and a backlight module located in the shell. The liquid crystal display panel is a major component of the liquid crystal display. However, the liquid crystal display panel itself does not emit light and needs the back light module to provide light source for normally showing images.
Generally, the liquid crystal display panel is formed by laminating two glass substrates and injecting liquid crystals between the two glass substrates. At the relative inner sides of the two glass substrates, the pixel electrode and the common electrode lines are respectively located, and the light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to control whether the liquid crystal molecules to be changed directions.
In the liquid crystal panel, the pixel electrode voltage is mainly controlled with the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) switch. In the component of the TFT switch, particularly in the ultra high resolution liquid crystal panel, the line width of the data line providing the image signal is very narrow. The broken line can easily happen in the manufacture process, it requires the laser to implement the operation of the broken line repair. As regarding the wide view angle liquid crystal panel technology, for promoting the aperture ratio and the response speed of the liquid crystal, the organic layer, such as a color resist layer or a flat layer will be manufactured on the array substrate of the liquid crystal panel. When the broken line defect happened to the data line, the thickness of the organic layer is larger, and the broken line repair cannot be directly implemented. It needs a laser for removing the organic layer. Then, the welding operation of the line is implemented. Therefore, the power consumption of the laser energy is large, and the time is long. The default contact can easily happen and thus influence the yield of the production because the contact surface is irregular and not flat after utilizing the laser to remove the organic layer.